


Discovered

by SecretSingerOfAll



Series: Endless Dreams [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Eventual Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mortis (Star Wars), Nightmares, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSingerOfAll/pseuds/SecretSingerOfAll
Summary: Ahsoka wants to know what’s upsetting her Master.





	Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> And I am on to part two!

Ahsoka knows her Master’s been struggling. Maybe it’s just the war, but she doesn’t think so.

 

Well, maybe the war hasn’t exactly helped him.

 

No, she thinks it was Mortis.

 

She doesn’t really know what happened on Mortis; Obi-Wan turns her to Anakin, and Anakin just tells her that the Son had used her with a voice of complete finality. And that he only remembers slightly more than her.

 

And something tells her not to ask again.

 

Things go wrong constantly now, it seems. Anakin struggles. Ahsoka struggles, too, but her Master is still there for her. With wise words that he doesn’t seem to feel and a hand on her shoulder that she can always lean into.

 

Well, until Rako Hardeen kills Obi-Wan.

 

She’d expected her Master to be angry, and maybe he was, but that wasn’t his strongest feeling.

 

He always locks their bond tightly, now, but his pain still shines through. And… self blame? She truly doesn’t understand why Anakin would blame himself.

 

Then, the truth comes out.

 

Obi-Wan is alive.

 

_ That’s  _ when Anakin gets angry. Like a switch flipped.

 

She isn’t there for the fight, but she sees their faces when Anakin and Obi-Wan are in the same room, now. Anakin’s glare. Obi-Wan’s regret. And of course the room change.

 

Ahsoka’s siding with Anakin, though. It had hurt her, too, and she hadn’t even been considered!

 

Just Anakin.

 

It was such… it was such  _ bantha fodder _ .

 

And Anakin still doesn’t pull himself back up. Ahsoka’s sure that he needs help, but where would he get it? He doesn’t trust the Council, and she’s starting to see why.

 

And Obi-Wan had burned his own bridge.

 

Anakin never seems to sneak out to see the Senator on their short and rare breaks, even.

 

And, the one time she tries to press, Anakin just tells her that it’s not her place.

 

“I’m the Master, and you’re the Padawan,” he says. “Your job is not to help me release my emotions to the Force, but my job  _ is _ to look out for you, so I can’t let you do it.”

 

But that just makes her curious. That was Way to tradition to come out of Anakin’s mouth, normally.

 

What exactly is on Anakin’s mind?

 

She finds out soon enough, about a month and a half after Hardeen.

 

She’s woken by Anakin’s nightmare. The Son and red mist and the feeling of burning alive coming through.

 

Two shallow lightsaber cuts to the side.

 

(Green lightsabers like only she would have had, there.)

 

Then Anakin must wake up because their bond snaps shut, once more.

 

Ahsoka confronts him the next morning. He still refuses to tell her anything.

 

But his refusal at least tells her one thing.

 

He remembers.

 

Ahsoka finds herself needing to know now more than ever. Had she hurt him? Is that why he won’t tell her anything?

 

But… the red mist. Burning alive. That was… something else.

 

Ahsoka  _ needs _ to know what happens.

 

The reports had been filed under “Council Access Only”, but surely Plo or Obi-Wan would help her?

 

She goes to Plo first.

 

“Please,” she says. “Master Plo, I need to know what happened.”

 

Plo just shakes his head.

 

“I am sorry, Little Soka,” he says. “But I cannot do it.”

 

So… she goes to Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan looks understandably surprised to see her outside his own new single apartment.

 

“Ahsoka?” he asks in surprise. “I wasn’t expecting you here. Did something happen to—”

 

“Anakin?” Ahsoka asks, slightly angrily. She hasn’t forgiven Obi-Wan, herself, either. “Not since Hardeen, and we’re on Coruscant, the Council would probably tell you sooner. No, I need your help with something.”

 

Obi-Wan nods, wincing at the barbs.

 

“Of course,” he says. “Come in?”

 

Ahsoka nods. Then she gets down to her reason for being here.

 

“Tell me what happened on Mortis,” she says. “All of it. Including Anakin’s report.”

 

Obi-Wan… freezes.

 

“I can’t tell you that, Ahsoka,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

 

“ _ Please _ , Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka begs. “I need to know what happened. What I…”

 

What she’d done.

 

Obi-Wan just shakes his head.

 

“I will not break any thread of trust Anakin still has in me,” he says. “He remembers little more than you, but—”

 

“He does remember.”

 

Silence. For a moment that seems to stretch out forever, there is silence. And then…

 

“…What?”

 

Ahsoka sighs.

 

“That’s why I’m here, Master Kenobi,” she says. “His Shields broke last week during a nightmare, and he admitted that much to me the next morning, I saw…”

 

Red mist. Burning. Green Lightsabers.

 

“Master Kenobi, I need to know what happened,” she says. “For his sake… and for mine.”

 

Obi-Wan just sighs again, sitting down on the couch. Ahsoka remains standing.

 

“The Son captured you, I know you remember that,” Obi-Wan begins. “He turned you to the Dark Side. You fought Anakin and the Son defeated him. Somehow… somehow, he turned Anakin, too, but differently. I can’t explain it better than that. It was a month of keep-away and chasing, but… the Father rescued Anakin, and the Daughter killed the Son, but the Son, he…”

 

Obi-Wan trails off.

 

“What did he do?” Ahsoka all but growls.

 

“He killed you,” Obi-Wan says, and Ahsoka feels like her world is crashing down. “The Daughter gave her life to bring you back. The Father was truly on his death bed, and we left in a hurry.”

 

Ahsoka nods, still shaking from the knowledge that she had  _ died _ .

 

“I remember waking up and running,” she says. “Master, I… I think I was used to break Anakin.”

 

Obi-Wan just sighs yet again, looking incredibly tired and sad.

 

“That would not surprise me,” he says. “The Son was a personification of the Sith and the Dark Side, after all… Ahsoka, if it helps… you didn’t hurt Anakin physically, I believe. I saw no hurts on him other than the twists of Sith Lightning.”

 

Ahsoka smiles, sadly. If only that were true.

 

“Thank you, Master,” she says, and she leaves without another word.

 

She thinks she understands why Anakin had refused to tell her anything… but, well, now she knows.

 

And maybe she can help her Master let go.

 

Maybe it’s not her place, but it is her Master, and he’s hurting, so…

 

She has to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr at @secretsingerofall if you wanna come check me out there, too.


End file.
